


A Night of Ghosts and Superheroes

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Trick or Treating, halloween fic, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: Daisy and Robbie get put on patrol together for Halloween night





	A Night of Ghosts and Superheroes

Daisy perched on the stone wall encompassing the dollar store while she waited for her patrol partner to show up. The sun was starting to creep lower on the horizon. Daisy had already seen several frazzled parents dragging their children into the store and back out moments later with armfuls of candy and occasionally a plastic mask. Each time, Daisy snorted at their procrastination.

It was Halloween night after all.

The low growl of a familiar car pulled Daisy’s attention. The sleek, black Charger whipped into the parking spot right behind Daisy. The engine purred loudly for a moment until the car’s owner flicked off the ignition. 

“You sure you want to leave your baby in a public parking lot all night? You never know if some crazy teenagers might vandalize it,” Daisy called to Robbie. 

“I’d like to see them try,” Robbie replied. His eyes flashed a fiery orange for a moment and he lovingly patted the car before joining Daisy. “I thought I saw one of the LMD’s of you that were supposed to be looking for.”

Daisy straightened up. “You did? Where? Did you take care of it?”

Robbie smirked. “I was going to, but it turned out to be a ten-year-old girl dressed as you. Figured that wasn’t a hell-worthy offense.”

Daisy punched him in the arm. “Very funny. We should probably start making the rounds.”

Robbie nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. 

The walked the streets of Los Angeles in silence for awhile, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. So far, all that were out were small children in shimmery princess and superhero costumes and their parents. As expected, there were a lot of Avengers costumes, though significantly fewer Captain America’s than in years past. The Sokovia Accords controversy really did a number on his reputation. 

“I’m surprised _we_ got put on patrol tonight,” Robbie commented after a few blocks.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, your face has been all over the news since you shot Talbot. And given that were looking for murder-bots with your face, it seems weird to have you walking the streets so openly,” he remarked.

Daisy stopped and dug into her bag. “That’s why I’ve got this.”

She pulled out a plastic mask and slipped it over her face. It was a terribly made reproduction of the Ghost Rider, with a glaring white skull and orange plastic flames sticking out behind it in all directions. 

Robbie couldn't hold back his laughter. “Cute,” he muttered after he caught his breath. 

“I thought you’d like it,” Daisy said. “And what about you? You haven’t exactly been low-profile in this area.”

Robbie shrugged. “People only know what my head looks like on fire. They don’t know my face.”

Daisy nodded in response. “I’m not that surprised we got picked.”

“Oh?”

“What better night for monsters to be out than on Halloween?” she said. 

They strolled on in silence and watched the kids go from door to door asking for candy. Daisy nearly tripped over her own feet when she saw a group of little girls dressed up in replicas of her tact suit. 

“Well, aren’t you popular,” Robbie muttered as the kids wandered past. He chuckled as one of them tried to 'quake' her friend.

Daisy didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or flattered, but she settled on confused. Last she checked, she was Public Enemy #1, thanks to AIDA, but here was a group of small children in costumes that looked hand-sewn by people who were clearly not experts. 

Daisy could picture each of the kids running up to their parents, begging for a Quake costume for Halloween and the parents exasperatedly agreeing, pulling out a hot glue gun, and keeping their daughters away from any current news. 

She had to smile at the thought. 

Then, she saw a little boy running up to them in a familiar black and white leather jacket. 

“I like your Ghost Rider costumes,” the little boy announced. 

“Thanks, kid. Yours is pretty great, too,” Robbie replied, uncertainly. He gestured at the kid’s hand-painted jacket. 

“Oh! Watch this!” the kid shouted. He lifted one of the things in his hand and strapped it onto his head. He had a similar mask as Daisy, but the boy’s was clearly not bought at the dollar store. It was lovingly made out of a paper plate, orange and red crepe paper streamers for flames, and an excessive amount of glue. 

Once the mask was positioned properly, the boy waved a plastic chain and screamed, “ _Vengeance!”_ in a gravelly voice. 

Daisy had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing. Robbie clearly noticed and shot her a glare, but he was holding back a chuckle as well.

“Wow, looks good. I wouldn’t want to cross you,” Robbie replied. 

“Well, you’re a good guy, too. Ghost Rider only goes after bad guys,” the boy replied earnestly. 

“Then, the bad guys should be terrified,” Robbie said with a wink. 

The boy grinned like it was Christmas morning and ran back to where his mother and friends were waiting. 

Daisy watched him go for a minute, then turned back to Robbie with a giant smile on her face. 

“Say nothing,” Robbie demanded, “Look, you’re hanging out with Moana, now.” He gestured towards the group of Quakes who had met up with a cluster of Disney princesses in an attempt to change the subject. 

It was took dark to see for certain, but Daisy swore she saw the ghost of a smile on Robbie’s face as he watched the mini-Ghost Rider charge down the street. 

They continued their patrol for a few more hours. The number of small children petered off and the teenagers started coming out as the night wore on. 

Eventually, Coulson radioed them and told them to head back early, since something would have happened by now if it was going to. 

They circled back towards Robbie’s car. As they approached the car, Daisy noticed the Ghost Rider from earlier walking with one of the mini-Quakes and nudged Robbie. 

The boy’s costume was a bit worse for wear at this point in the evening, but he was still excitedly chattering away to the little girl and trading candy, while their parents trudged along behind. 

Robbie smirked. “Huh.”

“What?” Daisy asked. 

Robbie shrugged. “I guess we’re not quite the monsters we thought we were.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, thanks for reading! This was written for a prompt on tumblr and honestly was a challenge cuz I've never written Robbie before, so I really hope I did him justice.   
> Feedback greatly appreciated, cuz I hope to write more Robbie stuff later on!  
> And as always, if you want to send prompts~ sad-trash-writing.tumblr.com


End file.
